White Day
by masakichi
Summary: It's White Day and Doumeki has nothing prepared for Watanuki


Tite: White Day

Pairing: Doumeki Shizuka/Kimihiro Watanuki

Genre/Rating: Fluff, Romance/G

Beta: ekaterin24 at livejournal

Summary: It's White Day and Doumeki has nothing prepared for Watanuki

A/N: I just re-read xxxHolic and realize that Doumeki didn't give anything to Watanuki for the chocolate he ate on Valentine 's Day. I thought, how rude of him, and this fic came into mind, lol. Enjoy :D

* * *

Doumeki stared at the calendar in front of him. He'd just finished his homework when he accidently glanced at the calendar and realized something. The next day was the 14th of March and he hadn't prepared anything to give Watanuki in return for the chocolate he ate on Valentine Day. He never had to think about things like that since there had never been anyone he cared enough about to give anything. But since Watanuki had come into his life, he found himself with someone to protect, someone to care about and dare he say someone to love.

He grabbed his notebook and begun to list things he could give to Watanuki. The first thing he could think about was food, but he scratched that since he couldn't cook. Besides, Watanuki himself was a great cook, so giving him food was kind of pointles. Doumeki thought some more but nothing came to his mind.

"Amulet." Doumeki finally mumbled to himself. "But I don't know how to make one, and even if Grandfather 's storage building has something, there's not enough time."

He had the urge to call Yuko but didn't want to owe her a debt; he shivered at the thought of what the witch might ask for as a payment. 'A long life of servitude' came into his mind, but he shook his head, thinking that even Yuko not going to ask that for just a small favor. Then again, nothing was impossible when it comes to her.

"Ah well."Doumeki thought, stretching his back before he rose from his chair and lay down on the futon. "I'll think about something tomorrow."

The next day, Doumeki waited for Watanuki in front of the temple as usual. They were walking to school together these days when Doumeki has no morning practice. The corner of Doumeki's mouth lifted a bit when he saw Watanuki walking toward him, bento box in one hand and school bag plus a small paper bag in the other.

"What's that?"Doumeki asked, pointing his finger at the small paper bag. "Dessert?"

"It is." Watanuki said, rolling his eyes at the other boy. "But not for you. It's for Himawari, for the chocolate she gave me on Valentine's Day."

"Oh."Doumeki said, scratching his chin lightly, thoughtful.

Watanuki stared at the taller boy and frowned at his expression. "What is it?"

"I don't know what to give to you."Doumeki admitted. "I forgot about it and just remember last night that today is the 14th."

"What?" Watanuki startled at Doumeki's words. "You…you were thinking about giving me something for White Day?"

"Yeah," Doumeki replied, looking at Watanuki's slightly reddening face. "I did eat your chocolate after all."

"Well…that's…." Watanuki looked down and mumbled. "You don't have to give me anything."

"I want to, though."Doumeki said, starring at Watanuki's hair, wondering if it was as soft as it looked. "But I think I know now what to give you."

"What is it?"Watanuki looked up, curious.

Doumeki reached out and took Watanuki's right hand, smirking a bit when Watanuki's eyes widenened and his face reddened all the way down to his neck. He placed Watanuki's hand above his heart and said, "I'll give you this."

Watanuki opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, not sure how to react to Doumeki's 'gift'. Feelling the soft steady beats of Doumeki's heart under his splayed palm, he finally swallowed and said pathetically. "I refuse to kill you."

"I don't mean it literally."Doumeki said, rolling his eyes. "It's yours to take."

"Are you an idiot?" Watanuki huffed, jerking his hand out of Doumeki's grip. "I don't want it."

Doumeki just shrugged his shoulders like it was not a big deal getting rejected by Watanuki. Since the first time he had seen the other boy, he had sworn to himself that whatever happened he wouldn't leave Watanuki. So even if Watanuki didn't want him now, he had all the time in the world to change the other boy's mind. "If one day you decide that you want it, just say it. I'll hand it to you on a silver platter."

"BAKA!" Watanuki shouted, his face still burning. "There's no way I want something like that. If you really want to give me something, at least give something useful. Even a single knife would be great."

Watanuki turned and walked quickly toward the school, leaving the taller boy behind, clearly fuming when he heard Doumeki snicker.

Doumeki followed Watanuki at a more leisurely pace, thinking about what the future would bring for him and Watanuki. He would wait, of course, and if he occasionally did or said something to indicate his feeling for Watanuki, he just hoped that the other boy woudn't be too mad at him. He smiled a bit, already thinking about the next year's Valentine Day.


End file.
